


Charlie

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hide and Seek (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Mental Institutions, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone wants to know whether or not she has a Charlie like her father.





	Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Hide and Seek' nor am I profiting off this.

Katherine visits, but no longer hugs or kisses her. The doctor wants her to keep an emotional distance for now. Until he can determine whether or not the new medications have any adverse effects. 

Emily knows this part, because her nurses love to gossip. 

Katherine never talks about her father with anyone. The doctor presses for information, but she always purses her lips and says: David was my friend. The doctor always counters with: what about Charlie? 

Everyone here wants to know about Charlie. Everyone wants to know if she has a Charlie. How much of this does she understand? 

She purses her lips like Katherine.


End file.
